scavengers_retreatfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Berlin
The Battle of Berlin (WW1) The Battle of Berlin (July 20-28) (Schlacht Der Berlin) was the longest and bloodiest battle of The First World War, and also the Longest one. It was mainly fought between Americans and Germans, but at the end of the war almost every belligerent had divisions in the City. Berlin was formed in July 9, By 1st Kaiser Black Carbon, it was an industrial powerhouse, and the home of many people during the German Famine, On July 16, Central Powers (German Empire, Greek Empire, Kingdom of Italy) planned to invade Cosa Nostra and depose the mafia, During The East Coast Invasion many Berlin people fought there, but the invasion failed greatly, And on July 20, The Americans, Canadians and British were fighting on The enemies territory. The Battle first broke out, when a combined force of American and British divisions marched to berlin commanded by phoenix98 and doct0r9. The Germans led by The Just Gamer built a trench system that would make the war so long and cruel, Constantly American and Commonwealth forces tried to go over the top and Germans aswell, that made this region a meat grinder, it destroyed the landscape, it filled it with blood, dirt and bodies. On July 23, Don Mandolini launched an operation with King Boddy IV to concentrate attacks on Berlin's suburbs, Upon Hearing this Kaiser Carbon ordered full aid by All alies (11 nations) on July 24, All major and biggest divisions were concentrated in Berlin, The winner of the battle would have certainly won the war. After days of massive death from both sides (9M) and the slow advance of The Allies to Berlin, Kaiser Carbon abdicates the throne and leave, With the biggest battle at their door, The Germans decide to crown Skystrike17 as the Kaiser, Young National Hero who took out Britain from the war and created Schnwald and Schleswig and re invented Aeral warfare. LAST DAY OF THE BATTLE On July 28, The war could be won by any side, At 7:32, Americans, Australians, Canadians, Japanese, African and Spanish forces storm Berlin, At 7:46 Spanish King Gordofredo is cut off 43 miles off Berlin, By The Italian division manled by King Cromosoma, At 7:51 Berlin and The allies exchange artillery strikes. At 8:10 The Gaglorious greek divison led by Emperor Vadokim push the Canadians through the Rhine, occupied italians led by Sentinel_R aid the canadians at 8:12 by attacking vadokin from the south, At 8:18, Quarterdisk's americans forces march north to encircle berlin, at 8:20, German division led by Firuleti stops them 27 miles off Berlin, locking the first american attack, At 8:23 Tanks from berlin aid The Gaglorious at Flarzbourg, town near berlin, At 8:27, the first aeral dogfight is reported by The United States hovering over Berlin, were american bombers get cut off by The Leuffschlatt, At 8:28, Skystrike17 sends a fleet to go down the rhine and bomb the Allied Stronghold, At 8:34 The Italian central spot Japanese and african allies landing down the rhine, At 8:45 The Leuffschlatt wipes the allied forces and bombs enemy troops, At 8:57 The Main German Division led by Skystrike is spotted at Lorreinen engaging against an american troop, At 9:23, The division led by phoenix 98 retreats